Evidence has been obtained that low molecular weight zinc binding ligand in human milk is citrate. Further chemical and biophysical characterization of this ligand will be sought, as well as isolation and identification of the high molecular weight ligand. The significance of these compounds in neonatal absorption of zinc will be studied, as well as their changes during the course of lactation.